Belle the Witch of Oz
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Hello, I wanted to do my version of The Wizard of Oz called. Belle the Witch in Oz, here I added new characters and some are not in this story.
1. Mean teacher Belle's wish

**Hello I wanted to do my version of The Wizard of Oz, so I add new characters. And some of them are not in the story but who cares, I added my cope dogs in this, so I can make it more cuter.**

It all started off with Belle in the class room with her Barb Bay dog Walker, witch Belle likes to call him Toto off from The Wizard of Oz.

At that day Belle knew that her friend, Alice was away for appointment today. And she has her dog named Max. So Belle wanted to ask if she can see if someone will take Max, for today.

"Alice is not here today."

"I know, she tolled me that she wasn't going to be here today."

"But she has Max." Belle replied.

"I'll take care of that. Morgan's dog George is away for today, so she'll take Max. But that's something that you don't have to care about."

Belle sighted, she wanted to help so she found her coloring page was still not done yet. So she wanted to finish it up. A couple minutes later Ms Flinger saw that Belle wasn't doing what she was suppose to be doing.

"Belle, put that away. You're doing math." Ms Flinger said.

"I want to finish it you dumb*** I wasn't finish with this yet, and you are ****ing me off."

"You shut the **** up Belle, you need to finish that math package now."

"I"M GETTING TICKED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Belle shouted in anger, Walker hid under the chairs. He never heard or seen Belle this angry in his life.

"Belle, there's no reason to be ticked. You're here to work, not to color all the time."

"Fine then *****." Belle whispered, Ms Flinger didn't hear what Belle just said about her.

A half in a hour, it was almost time for Cope dog class.

"Ok Walker." Belle said as she was petting Walker "We're going to be best friends today, let's rock and roll."

When Jason and Morgan came in Belle said hi to them.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Belle, how are you?"

"Good, hi Morgan. I have to tell you something." Belle sighted.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Your dog George is not coming here today because he's still on vacation, and Alice is not here so you'll be taking Max for today." Belle tolled Morgan.

"Ok Belle, and thanks for telling me. And I'll also take Max today, now that you've tolled me about Alice is not here."

"Belle." Ms Flinger called.

"Uh oh."

"Is it your job to inform Morgan about George and her taking Max, of is it my job to inform Morgan; about George and her taking Max?"

"It's your job." Belle sighted with anger that she felt it like it was boiling in her stomach.

"Yes, and you're not the teacher to take care of these things. Me and I'm a grown up, you need to listen."

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"Well that doesn't matter now, your *** is going to get kicked if your helping me again with things that I can take care of. So I don't need your help."

"FINE!" Belle shouted as she and Walker stomped out of the classroom and looked back from the door one more time. "Do whatever you want, who needs you! I'm never coming back!"

"What's her problem?" Morgan asked "Do you want to talk to her?"

"I don't care if she leaves with Walker, I hope that she never comes back. Of I'll kick her *** for sure." Ms Flinger said as Morgan then felt darkness filling her heart.

Meanwhile Belle got her things from her locker, and stomped out from the school and walked home.

After a hour of walking Belle and Walker finally made it back to their house, she put her school stuff away and then went the phone near her front door and she dilated the number to the school to tell them about Ms Flinger being like a *****.

"Hello there, I'm not going to be at school anymore because my teacher Ms Flinger is being like a jerk. So can you check me off please, and inform Ms Flinger's behavior at school please. Thank you, bye bye." Belle said as she hang up the phone and then went out the back door with Walker and they walked down to the snow.

"Oh Walker, do you wish we can be at a place where it's far far away. That you can't drive, take a boat, a plane or a train. That is where I want to be now."

Then Belle sighted when she gave Walker loving until she was getting cold so she took Walker inside.

Inside the house at night Belle was looking at the stars through her bedroom window. She stared at the stars as Walker fell asleep in his doggy bed, she wanted to wish something.

"I wish me and Walker live in another place, where no one can beat my *** up. That you can't drive, take a boat, a plane or a train. Where no one can find it."

Then after Belle said her wish and then she went to bed.

end of chapter 1


	2. Boston, Koda, Belle, and other dogs

**Ok everyone, chapter 2 is here.**

The next morning as the sun shine through the blinds on Belle's window that made Belle woke up, she got dressed and got ready. When she went back to her room she saw Walker standing where Belle's feet are.

"What's going on Walker? I think it's another day. Good thing I will not have to go to school again, after I talked with them yesterday."

Belle packed her and Walker's lunch then they went outside through the front door, to Belle's eyes it wasn't Barrie. It was another place where it's all filed with magic.

"Walker, I don't think we're in Barrie anymore. But I want to be a witch, I always liked witches in my life."

Then a fiary came down with a dog (that looked like Maple) came toward Belle and Walker.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I'm not a witch yet, I'm Belle from Barrie."

"Is that the witch?"

"Walker's my dog." Belle replied.

"This is Maple, he'll be traveling with you."

"Thanks, but who are you?"

"I'm Glinda, the wicth of the north." Glinda replied.

"Wow, I never have heard of that name before." Belle said as the munchkins came out of nowhere to see Walker, Maple and Belle with Glinda.

"We've welcome you to Oz."

"Thanks. I've always wanted to get out of here, and also I want to become a Witch that can be ruler of Oz. To help the Wizard and that."

"I know who can do that."

"You do?" Belle asked "Who?"

"The Wizard of Oz, he lives in Emerald city. And all you do is follow the yellow brick road."

"Thanks, me and Walker will be on our way."

"Please my dear on your trip take Maple, he's the strongest dog that can carry people on his back."

"I fought Dogs are not like horses, and dogs can't carry people on their back."

"Oh my lady, Maple's super strong he can carry anything that is heavy."

"Thanks, let's go Maple. Down the yellow brick road!" Belel shouted as she on Maple with Walker follwing them down the yellow brick road.

Few minutes later Belle, Walker and Maple were near a corn field.

"Witch way do we go now Maple?"

Then Belle heard barking from two female dogs.

"Is that you Boston and Koda?" Belle asked as two female dogs came out of the corn feild, it is Boston and Koda.

"It's us."

"Me and Koda."

"There's my friends." Maple replied.

"You dogs can talk?" Belle freaked a bit "I never heard of a dog talking english before, Walker's the only dog that doesn't talk."

"We're magical dogs." Boston replied.

"We're the magical dogs of Oz, there's more like Malibu, Belle, Sprocket, Big Mac and Charming."

"Wow, I'm Belle; a singer, vioce actress and actress."

"I'm Boston," Boston said as she gave Belle her paw "And this is my sister Koda."

"Where are you and Maple going with Walker?"

"I'm going to Emerald city to ask the Wizard of Oz, I want to be a Witch that can take over everything like a king and queen."

"Wow, can me and Boston come too?" Koda asked.

"Sure, you two girls can come too." Belle said as Boston and Koda joined in Belle's group and they went down a path that leads them to apple trees.

After 15 minutes of walking Belle was tried so was the other dogs.

"I'm tried, can we rest for a bit?"

"Sure Koda, we'll stop here guys." Belle said as she hopped off of Maple's back.

"Thank god Belle, my feet were killing me for walking a while."

"We'll keep going after we reat for a while."

"Ok, let's find some food. I'm hungry same with Boston." Koda said.

"Ok let's find something, want anything Maple?"

"Sure, anything will be good."

Koda, Boston and Belle founded apples from the tree so Belle got out her bag and Boston and Koda started to cilmb the tree and shake the apples until most of them fell into Belle's bag, then the two female dogs jumpped down from the tree.

"Good girls." Belle said as she handed every dog a apple, when two female dogs came out from behind a tree.

"Who are you dogs doing here?"

"I'm Malibu, and this is Belle."

"Hey my name is Belle too, nice to meet you Belle and Malibu." Belle said as she shook Malibu and Belle's paw.

"What are you guys doing here alone in the woods?"

"We're on our way to see the Wizard of Oz, he's going to turn Belle into a Witch so she can be ruler of Oz. Like a queen."

"Wow, can me and Malibu come too?" Belle asked.

"Sure, you girls can come too."

"But watch out of the Witch of the West, she needs a companion." Malibu warned Belle.

"Relax dogs, it's not like she's gonna hurt me. I'm a strong girl but I cry if I want to so who cares." Belle laughed as the Wicked Witch of the West came out on the yellow brick road, and started laughing through Belle's laughing.

"You want to be a Witch girl?"

"Yes, so can you please move out of my way. Or my bullet will rip though your fought." Belle growled as she pull out her pistol at the witch.

"Ok I'll move out of the way, but when you come close to me at my castle. I will not hurt you or your dog friends, I'll turn you into a Witch and your dogs will be safe in our dog stable outside my castle."

"Ok, it's a deal."

After the Witch of the West dispeard the dogs sighted.

"Is that the Witch you're talking about Malibu?"

"Yes, that's the witch I was talking about." Malibu replied.

"Let's go to Emerald city." Belle said as she and the dogs are on their way again into the dark woods.

In the dark woods the dogs with Belle started to get a little scared.

"I've never been this far before in the forest, it creeps me out."

"I'm sure we'll be fine til we're out." Maple said.

"Do you think we might meet some wild animals?"

"We might." Boston said.

"Animals, that might be dogs like us." Koda replied.

"Maybe, or something else."

"Belle, we're scared."

"You'll be fine Malibu, come on dogs let's go. I'm not scared of anything." Belle replied as she and her friends then heard barking from three dogs. Charming, Big Mac and Sprocket.

"Wow, I never seen three dogs in the forest before." Belle said as Charming started to give Belle kisses.

"Hello, I'm Charming, these are my friends. Sprocket and Big Mac, and where are you and your dog friends going?"

"We're going to Emerald city, so I can be the Witch ruler of Oz."

"Like a queen?"

"Yes, like a queen." Belle said as Malibu helped her up and Charming, Big Mac and Sprocket stood in front of Belle and her dog friends.

"Can we come too?" Charming asked.

"Sure, let's go to Emerald city."

end of chapter 2


	3. Becoming the Witch

Belle, Malibu, Boston, Walker, Maple, Charming, Koda, Big Mac and Sprocket were closer to Emerald city.

"There's Emerald city dogs, we're almost there." Belle said.

"It's beautiful, I've never seen any city like that before." Malibu said.

"Let's go."

Belle and the cope dogs got to Emerald city after going through the corn fields, woods and a patch of flowers Belle and the cope dogs got there.

Belle then knocked on the door and the door let them inside Emerald city.

"So why have you and your dogs come here?"

"We've come here to see the Wizard."

"Ok, you can go in."

Inside the Wizard's chambers.

"So I want to be a witch."

"Yep that's right." Malibu said.

"So, what if the Wizard won't make you a witch?" Charming asked.

"Who cares, the Wizard can. He's the Wizard of Oz." Belle replied as they went inside Emerald city.

"I can't wait to be a witch."

"You'll be a great witch."

"Belle, can you sing?" Sprocket asked.

"I can sing let it out, wanna hear it?" Belle asked "Then Maple and Big Mac can ask if we all can see the Wizard."

"Sure, come on Maple, let's go."

_(Let it out) like Let it go from Frozen (my version)_

_It's sunny on the land of Oz today, not a cloud in the sky. Oz will be there for me, the wind is saying be a witch...Can't keep inside, God knows I've tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good lady you always have to be, don't see don't feel. But now they know, let it out, let it out. Can't hide it anymore, it's cool what Oz looks like from here, now I know it so no rules for me. Let it out, let it out. You'll see me rise._

_Here I am, standing here to wait for you. Let it out, let it out, I'm the witch now. But who cares if they say my name, don't let them know your age for now, until I feel like it... Let it out now girl you're holding the power back, people at my world won't bother about finding me anyway._

_It's cool when things are funny of how I like it, it's time to get out and see the world. Let it out, let it out...I wonder what was it like to be out there. I stand right here to make magic appear like a real witch does._

_But now I know that I can't held it anymore. And I'm never going back the past is behind me. Let it out, let it out. I'll be powerful. here I stand on the window stare, let it out, let it out of me. I'll be the great witch of all in Oz. _

"Great song Belle." Malibu said as she and her friends clapped for her.

"That's great Belle, you're a great singer."

"Yes I am Charming, I'm going to be a singer one day and I'm just getting to the singing part of my carrer." Belle said as one of the Wizard's gaurds with Maple and Big Mac went to Belle and the other dogs.

"The Wizard says, you may all go in."

"Thanks." Charming said as he, Belle and the others went to see the Wizard.

"I'm Oz, the great and powerful. Who are you?"

"I'm Belle, my dogs came with me. I came to ask if you can turn me into a witch, so I can help you rule Oz."

"Is that so?" the Wizard asked "There's on person who can do that, it is the Witch of the West."

"What?"

"What is he thinking?" Boston asked.

"I'll go see the Witch of the West, and then she'll turn me into a witch. The flying monkeys witch I saw a while ago, will tell you when I've become a witch." Belle said.

"Go see her, and I'll be ok with it now go."

Outside of the Wizard's chambers that Belle and the cope dogs went out they were amazed.

"What go see the evil Witch?"

"You're crazy Belle, we're not seeing her." Sprocket said.

"I know you guys are scared of her, but who knows. She might be nice, I love the way how she looks and that."

"We'll guys, we have no choice but to go with Belle so she can become a witch."

"Come on Belle, let's not go there."

"Look Koda, do want me to be a witch or not?"

"I do, it's just I've heard of her being evil." Koda whimpered.

"I know, and we better go now. But don't worry if she's mean we'll leave." Belle replied as she got her weapons onto the dogs and they lifted Emerald city to to Wicked Witch of the West's castle.

In the haunted forest the cope dogs have weapons on them along with Belle with her handgun.

Walker stood closely with Belle, Maple had teeth ready to bite what ever tries to hurt them, Boston had a crowbar in her paws, Koda had a chainsaw witch she knows how to work it, Malibu had a hand axe, Belle had a mallet, Big Mac had a hunting rifle in his back, Sprocket had a shotgun witch he uses when he is hunting and Charming had a bow and some arrows.

"So, when are we close to the Witch of the West?" Malibu asked.

"When we see it, we are close." Belle replied as Koda's feet began to shake in fear.

"Belle, I'm scared." Koda said.

"We'll be fine Koda, all dogs just stay with me."

Then Belle and the other dogs saw a mountain was a bit high.

"Wow, look at that mountain."

"Boy that's high, but we might be able to do it." Charming said.

"Let's climb this mountain." Belle said as she and the dogs climbed the mountain without falling back to get hurt, it was a 3 minute climb but when Belle and her cope dog friends got to the top they can see a castle not too far from where they are.

"What is that?" Sprocket asked.

"Yeah, I've never came this far." Koda said, Malibu and Boston's paws shakes even more.

"I never have came here, because I was always with Glinda." Maple repiled.

"That's the castle of the Wicked Witch, this is it. Let's hope she won't hurt us and the guards, there at the front door."

"Ok, we're with you Belle." Charming said with a few kisses on her face.

"Thanks Charming, ok dogs let's go."

Belle and the cope dogs went down to get off of the mountain and then they were near the guards, the guards stopped to see Belle with the cope dogs behind her. Maple started to growl at them with anger. (as he was about to hurt them, if they were going to hurt Belle and the other dogs.)

"You're the one that the witch wants."

"Yes I am, Maple stop growling."

"We'll take your dogs and keep them at our dog stable, where all dogs are friends to others. And don't worry, we will never hurt them, we take care of them."

"Thanks, may I see the Witch now?"

"She's expecting you, you may go in." one of the guards said as Belle turned to Koda and Boston.

"I'll be back Koda and Boston."

"Thanks Belle." Koda replied with Boston as Belle went inside the castle.

Inside the castle Belle went upstairs and knocked on the Witch's bedroom door.

"Hello? are you in here?" Belle asked as she walks in the bedroom slowly as she shut the door behind her and then looked around.

"Hello? anyone here?"

Belle sighted as she then looked at the table to see a note on it, she picked it up and it said '_If you want to be a Witch, come and see me and pick what kind of witch do you want to be.'_

Belle then saw a hand with red nails were on her shoulder, Belle then turned around to see the Wick Witch of the West.

"Ah!" Belle shreiked as she fell over and looked at the purple dressed Witch with a purple hat on her, with a gun pointing at the witch.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I wish to not fight."

"You don't?" Belle asked as she put her gun away.

"No, I've heard that Glinda sent you to the Wizard and you want to become the Witch of Oz so you can be queen."

"Yes, that's right. I want to be a Witch just like you."

"Ok, let me use my wand and turn you into a Witch." as the Witch of the West used her wand and turned Belle into a Witch (like the Wicked Witch of the West from Tom and Jerry and the wizard of oz)

"Wow, I love this form. Thanks, now I'll see the Wizard and Glinda and tell them about this."

In the dog stable Belle went to see if her dog friends were ok.

"Belle!"

"You're back."

All the dogs came to Belle in her Witch form and gave her lots of kisses on her face.

"What happened inside?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Did the Witch of the West turned you into this witch from Tom and Jerry and the wizard of oz?"

"Yes, no I didn't get hurt and the witch turned me into this witch form."

"That's great Belle, now you're the witch of oz." Koda said.

"Yes I am, let's go back and tell the Wizard about this and Glinda."

End of chapter 3


End file.
